Please Stay With Me
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Can words stop a loved one from leaving you forever.


It was late one night in the valley of peace as thunder was echoing through it and it began to rain heavily. As it kept pouring onto the valley up in the jade palace Tigress was sitting at the kitchen table by herself with her head in her paws and Po was in his room wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Why did I have to say such a thing to him?" Tigress said in angry tone as she felt like crying from the events of today.

"I know it was an accident, but I was overcome with rage." Tigress said as she looked down in her lap which laid a picture of her mother and father. But it was all shredded up from glass.

"But even so I still shouldn't of been that mean to him." Tigress said with sadness in her eyes. As she felt her heart sink into her stomach from the guilt she was feeling.

"I need to go apologize to him and hope he forgives me." Tigress said with softness in her voice as she laid the picture on the table. As she then left the kitchen and began walking to Po's room.

**In Po's room**

"I didn't mean to, it was just an accident," Po said as he wiped away some tears falling from his jade green eyes.

"I thought I was her friend but from what she said I guess I'm not anymore," Po said with sadness in his voice as he closed his eyes and began to remember the events of the day.

**Earlier that day in Tigresses room**

"_Man Tigress you have such an awesome room," Po said in an amazed tone as he looked around the feline's room._

"_Thanks Po, I never really let anybody in here," Tigress said in a happy tone as she seen the panda look around her room._

"_Really, well you should because it's awesome," Po said with a smile as he began to look at all the different weapons Tigress had. Some that even he wouldn't think Tigress would have._

"_Thanks." Tigress said with a smile on her face and began to walk over to Po._

"_Hey Tigress who are they?" Po asked with a wondered look as he seen a picture frame with a picture of two tigers and what seemed to be a little tiger cub._

"_That's me and my parents Po," Tigress said with a smile as she put her paw to the picture gently and let it slide down the glass._

"_Really I didn't even know you had a picture of them Tigress," Po said in a confused voice. As he figured Tigress didn't even know who her parents were as she had never mentioned them before._

"_Me neither, but apparently it was with me when I arrived at the orphanage," Tigress said as she looked over at Po who was nodding his head to her._

"_Wow, did you get it right away though?" Po asked wondering how long Tigress has had the picture with her. Well how long as she known about it._

"_Well if I remember right Po, Shifu gave it to me on my 15__th__ birthday as he figured that was the best time to give it to me," Tigress said with softness in her voice as if it were just yesterday that she got it._

"_That's pretty awesome Tigress," Po said with a smile as he then walked away from the picture and then over to the weapons._

"_Thanks Po." Tigress said as she then kissed the glass like if she was giving her parents a kiss on the cheek._

"_So Tigress do you just push this?" Po asked as he picked up a weapon that had a big red button on it and figured that's what he should press._

"_Wait Po." Tigress said as she seen the weapon Po had in his paws and tried to stop him from pushing it but it was too late._

"_WOAH!" Po shouted as the weapon split into two parts and began to fly all over Tigresses room breaking and hitting stuff._

"_HURRY AND CATCH THEM PO!" Tigress shouted as she began to try and reach for one of the flying weapons as she caught hers with ease. As did Po with his._

"_Well that was close." Po said with a smile laughing a little but as he lost his concentration and the weapon flew from his paws and hit the wall holding up Tigresses picture._

_As it did the wall shook causing the picture to fall from the wall and to hit the ground shattering the glass causing it to slice up the picture inside. As Tigress seen this she dropped the other half of the weapon to the ground and ran over to the picture and began to pull it out._

"_No." Tigress said with sorrow in her eyes as she seen her most prized possession all torn up._

"_I'm sorry Tigress it was an accident," Po said as he felt his heart race from what he had just done._

"_Po get out of room now," Tigress said in an angry tone as she clinched the picture to her chest and began to tear up._

"_I'm sorry Tigr," Po said softly as he began to walk over to Tigress trying to apologize. But as he walked closer to her she turned around and glared at him._

"_GET OUT NOW, AS A MATTER OF FACT JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Tigress shouted with anger as she looked at Po with a death glare._

"_Fine Tigress, I will just leave." Po said as he ran out of her room and into his. As he then lay on his bed crying._

**End of flashback**

"I guess it's time for me to leave now." Po said as he had all his stuff gathered in a little pouch and began to walk to his door.

"What I'm going to say to him?" Tigress said to herself as she walked to Po's door and met him face to face as he just opened it.

"Oh hey Tigress," Po said in a quite tone as he looked away from Tigress and looked down at the ground.

"Hi Po." Tigress said as she began to twiddle her fingers around as she looked at the ground and then back at Po.

"Po I need to tell you something," Tigress said in a nervous voice as she looked at Po who was just standing there.

"Don't worry Tigress I'm leaving." Po said as he began to walk past Tigress and down the hall but as he did Tigress grabbed his paw.

"Please just listen Po," Tigress said softly as she clichéd her grip onto Po's paw making sure he wasn't going to walk away from her.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you Po, please forgive me," Tigress said with sadness in her voice as she began to have water in her eyes.

"I do forgive Tigress but," Po said as he looked away from Tigress with his eyes closed.

"But what Po," Tigress said as she couldn't understand if he forgave her why isn't he returning to his room.

"You want me to leave Tigress so that's what I'm doing, I'm sorry." Po said with sorrow in his voice as he began to walk away and as he did Tigresses paw began to be removed from his slowly until it was off.

"Po." Tigress said with sadness in her voice as she dropped to her knees with her paws clinched into fists.

As Tigress stayed like that for a little Po had reached the palace doors as he then took a few deep breaths and opened them up. He then began to walk out of the palace and into the cold wet rain but as he continued walking a voice shouted from behind him.

"POOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tigress shouted as she busted through the palace doors and ran up to Po wrapping her arms around him.

"Please will you just forget what I said and just stay with me," Tigress said with sorrow as she looked Po in the eyes. As the rain began to run down her face mixing with her tears it was hard to tell what were rain and tears.

"PLEASE!" Tigress shouted as she put her head into his chest and began to rub it around.

"Tigress I hate seeing you like this," Po said softly as he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her embracing her.

"Well then just stay and be with me Po, and you will never see me like this again." Tigress said softly as she looked Po in the eyes again wiping some tears away.

"Alright Tigress, but just promise me something," Po said as he laid his head on Tigresses shoulder.

"What is that my sweet," Tigress asked as she buried her head in his chest feeling the softness of his fur on her.

"Please don't say such hate full things again," Po said as he tightened his arms around her keeping her close to him.

"Don't worry I won't." Tigress said with happiness in her voice as Po was now going to stay and not leave.

"Then let's get out of this rain, you must be cold," Po said with a smile as he picked up Tigress bride style. As he then kept his head and body over her making sure she was out of the rain.

As the two then reentered the palace Po walked to the kitchen setting Tigress down in one of the chairs. He then left for the bathroom to grab some towels for him and Tigress.

"Here you go Tigress," Po said softly as he walked into the kitchen and handed one of the towels over to Tigress.

"Thank you Po." Tigress said with a smile as she then began to dry herself off as Po did the same.

"Do you want some hot noodles love?" Po asked as he figured eating some noodles it would warm them back up.

"Sure Po that sounds that good," Tigress said as she looked up at Po while she was drying the back of her cat ears and then her face.

"Awesome two bowls coming up." Po said in a happy tone as he pulled out the pots and pans. Then chopping up some ingredients for the soup and began to make it.

About 20 minutes passed since then and the hot steaming noodles were done. As Po then began to pour the noodles into two bowls and walked over to the kitchen with them.

"Here you go Tigress." Po said with a smile as he gently placed the bowl of noodles in front of Tigress and sat next to her.

"Hey Po is it alright if I sit in your lap and eat them?" Tigress asked as she looked over at Po blushing a little.

"Sure whatever makes you comfortable," Po said with a smile as he pulled away from the table a little making sure there was enough room for her.

"Awesome thank you." Tigress said as she picked up her bowl of noodles and walked over to Po and sat in his lap. As Tigress then began to eat her noodles.

"Ummm Tigress," Po said as he didn't want to ruin the moment but he couldn't reach his noodles with her on him.

"Oh sorry Po here you go," Tigress said softly as she brought her bowl of noodles up to Po and got a chopstick full of noodles placing them in his mouth.

"Thank you Tigress." Po said in a happy tone as they both began to eat noodles from Tigresses bowl.

As the two continued to eat the noodles it soon was left down to one noodle in the bowl and when that happened Po and Tigress looked at each other.

"You can have it Tigress," Po said with a smile as he wanted his love to get the last bite.

"How about we both have it Po." Tigress said softly as she picked up the noodle and placed one end of it in her mouth and the other in to Po's.

The two then began to chew on the noodle until they eventually reached the middle of it causing the two lips to meet and as they did Po and Tigress began to kiss passionately. As Tigress closed her eyes slowly, set the bowl down, and put her paw to Po's cheek deepening the kiss. Po had his eyes closed and then wrapped his arms around Tigress gently brining her chest to his and began deepen the kiss even more. The two continued to kiss like this for about 5 more minutes until they had to eventually break for air.

"Best noodle ever," Po said with a smile on his face causing Tigress and him to laugh a little. As Tigress then laid her head on his chest and grabbed his paw gently.

"I'm glad you stayed Po," Tigress said with softness as she began to purr like a kitten feeling the warmth and softness of Po on her.

"Me to Tigress, I love you," Po said with softness as he kissed Tigress on the head and gently rubbed his paw on her head back and forth.

"I love you two my sweet panda." Tigress said softly as she rubbed her head against his chest and began to fall asleep on Po.

The two warriors then began to fall asleep together both with smiles on their faces and holding each other's paw not letting go of their loved one.

**Well guys thanks for reading this one shot and I hoped you liked it. Remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.**


End file.
